Mann Of Conspiracy: NEW Team's Load-out
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: A catalogue with details of load-outs for the NEW Team mercenaries. *Contents of this catalogue are only tied to the Mann Of Conspiracy story, and is not official to Team Fortress 2 canon*
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Welcome to the official Mann Co Catalogue for all your war-themed hat-simulating need!

Want a minigun that can slow down your enemies? Or a can of radioactive soda that makes you immune to all damage without being Ubercharged? Or a wrench that can teleport you back to Spawn? How about the option to wear a fancy hat, or a wig, or to just take off the hat you are already wearing? Don't fret! We at Mann Co will make sure you get what you want as long as you have the money to pay for it!

Your very first purchase comes with a free Proof Of Purchase hat, so order now!

*Terms and conditions do not apply.

"All proceeds goes straight into my pockets." ~Saxton Hale, Australian, CEO of Mann Co.

* * *

 _This catalogue has been updated for the Newly Established Warpath, or NEW Team. So NEW mercenaries, go to town with your shopping here!_

 _Sincerely, Mann Of Conspiracy._


	2. Ninja's Unlockables

**Ninja unlockables**

 **Stock Loadout**

 **Shuriken**

 _Level 5 Throwing Stars_

Slot: Primary

Base damage: 15

Attack rate: 1 Shuriken per second.

Clip size: 50 (No reloads required)

Description: A ninja's run-of-the-mill weapon. Small yet effective.

Appearance: self-explanatory.

...

 **Katana**

Slot: Melee

 _Level 5 Katana_

+Decapitates victim on kill (purely cosmetic)

+Capable of performing 3-swings in succession, with guaranteed Mini-Crits on 3rd swing.

-Every 3rd successive swing will prevent another swing for two seconds.

-Cannot perform full Criticals.

Base damage: 50

Attack rate: 1.5 swings per second.

Description: One of the most well-known type of swords in any corner of the world.

Appearance: self-explanatory. Color of grip and grip guard depends on user's team.

* * *

 **Unlockable Primary Weapons**

 **Smoke Bomb**

 _Level 5 capsule of smoke_

+On use: creates a smoke screen that obscures enemy's vision (smoke screen is represented to allies as team-colored transparent aura)

+Any Ninjas entering the smoke screen is rendered invisible to enemies for the next 15 seconds. (Invisibility can still be undone by attacking, or being hit with Jarate/ set on fire/ entering water)

-Cannot use friendly Dispensers, Teleporters or Beacons while invisible.

-Cannot be healed by any sources while invisible.

-Smoke screen can be dispersed by enemy Pyro's Compression Blasts or Mage's Reflective Spells.

Smoke screen duration: 10 seconds.

Description: Perfect getaway item after a hit-and-run. Note: may incur coughing fit to user.

Appearance: a tiny smooth ball of metal with a seam running around its center. Gray regardless of user's team.

...

 **So Geta-Fast**

 _Level 5 sandals_

+Increases movement speed by 5%.

+Alt-Fire in midair charges wearer forward.

+Afterburn damages and Compression Blasts are negated while charging.

+Grants its effects passively, does not need to be equipped.

...

 **Sucker's Seals**

 _Level 5 Paper Charms_

+Homes in onto an enemy.

+On hit: cause a tiny explosion that can transfer the damage to Medics healing the target.

+Immune to Compression Blasts and Reflective Spells.

-Homing capability only works if target is inside user's crosshair.

-Targets may be lost if they become invisible.

-Does not produce knockback, so cannot be used for Rocket Jumps.

Description: We're not sure how this thing works. Heck, it may not even be functioning within the laws of science!

Appearance: yellow Shinto paper charms with glowing team-colored Japanese writings on it that roughly translates to "Spirit Dream".

...

 **Shard Of Glass**

 _Level 1 glass shard_

+On hit: causes target to Bleed.

-Cannot refill from Ammo Boxes, Dispensers and Beacons.

Description: it is simply a shard of glass from a broken window...

Appearance: broken shards of glass. Shape of shards varies from one another.

...

 **Heart Breaker**

 _Level 10 Shuriken_

+On hit: target becomes depressed, causing them to be unable to attack for 15 seconds.

+Effect cannot be removed via healing or being submerged in water.

+Target cannot replenish Ammo or Health for the duration of the effect.

-Base damaged decreased by 5.

-Effect does not stack.

-If target survives the duration of the effect, they will gain speed boosts and Crit-Buffs for one minute.

Description: some jerk ass broke your heart? Now you can pay him or her back by literally breaking his/her heart! Feelings not included.

Appearance: the standard Shuriken with a team-colored heart pattern in the center.

...

 **Wind Devil's Winder**

 _Level 15 Shuriken_

+On hit: target is knocked back several feet.

+On hit: Engineer and Recon buildings are forced to redeploy themselves.

-On miss or being reflected: weapon returns to user and hit them for a guaranteed Critical Hit.

-No Random Critical Hits.

-Can only carry one at a time.

-Cannot switch weapons until the weapon hits an enemy or returns to user.

Description: Harness the power of the wind with this extraordinary weapon... This seems too much of a Japanese cliché, don't you think?

Appearance: a very big four-pointed Shuriken.

* * *

 **Unlockable Melee Weapons**

 **Keigo Kamikaze**

 _Level 10 Katana_

+On kill: overkill damage is added to user's Health.

+On death while equipped: killer is marked for death, causing them to take Mini-Crits for the rest of current life. Assist kills also counts.

-50% heal rate from all sources.

-Cannot Crit under any circumstances.

Description: Not so sweet and demure anymore when a girl is holding something like this.

Appearance: a Katana with a bloodied and serrated edge.

...

 **Rock N Ronin**

 _Level 5 Katana_

+Guaranteed Critical Hit on every three hit in succession on the same target.

-Base damage decreased by 15.

-On equip: movement speed decreased by 25%.

Description: Ronins do not roll, right?

Appearance: a Katana that reflects a lot of light.

...

 **High-Frequency Hider**

 _Level 15 vibrating blade_

+On equip: gives user a 75% chance to completely negate a hit.

-Any hit that the wearer does take is guaranteed to be Critical.

-Prevents user from being overhealed.

Description: Said to be able to cut anything in half, including yourself.

Appearance: a sci-fi looking Katana that seems to vibrate on its own.

...

 **Lazy-Bum's Baton**

 _Level 1 gohei_

+Decreases all damage taken by 10%.

+Increases maximum Health by 25.

+Positive effects are granted passively.

-Base damage decreased by 25.

-No random Critical Hits.

-Cannot receive Crit-Buffs.

Description: We're not sure why this is called a baton when it obviously isn't. Must be one of those Shinto thingies...

Appearance: an ordinary-looking wooden Japanese gohei.

* * *

 **Item sets**

 **Sneaking Snake**

Requirements: "High-Frequency Hider" (Mêlée), "Slithering, Sliding Box" (Accessory).

Effect: Becomes unnoticeable by enemy Sentry Guns and Mini-Teslas, providing that you have the High-Frequency Hider equipped before entering the range of either buildings. Effect wears off as soon as you attack.

...

 **Maiden Of Paradise**

Requirements: "Sucker's Seals" (Primary), "Lazy-Bum's Baton" (Mêlée), "Red-White Ribbon" (Hat), "Exposed Armpits Expository" (Accessory).

Effect: Double jump heights, increased speed by 20%, all Mini-Crits are converted to Full-Crits.

...

 **Broken News**

Requirements: "Reporter's Raven" (Accessory), "Paparazzi Press" (Accessory), "So Geta-Fast" (Primary), "Fan-O-War" (Mêlée)

Effect: Killed victims are transformed into photos bearing the portrait of their class.


End file.
